1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance and entertainment device for use on footwear, for example, children's shoes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an entertainment device which can be attached to a shoe for providing feedback to a user based on the user's performance during a selected physical activity.
2. Related Art
Various efforts have been made to incorporate a performance measuring device into an article of footwear for physical therapy and/or athletic training purposes. However, none of these devices have addressed the need, especially in children's footwear, for a performance measuring device which serves the dual purposes of entertainment and performance evaluation.
For example, a foot mounted apparatus for measuring one or more locomotive performance parameters of a person is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,200 to Anderson et al. ("the Anderson Patent"). The Anderson patent discloses an apparatus consisting of a plurality of membrane switches interposed between the user's foot and an underlying surface, preferably within the sole of the footwear. The membrane switches sense the acceleration of the foot when the foot is pushing off from an underlying surface and the deceleration of the foot when the foot is striking against an underlying surface and generate a foot push off signal and a foot strike signal, respectively, in response to such movement. A microprocessor receives the foot push off signal and the foot strike signal and calculates a performance parameter for the person based upon the elapsed time between the signals.
The Anderson patent discloses a calculation and display device, which can be mounted on the tongue of a shoe, for visually and audibly conveying at least one performance parameter to the user. The calculation and display unit has two operating pushbuttons (which function as user input devices) and a display. The calculation and display unit also includes a central processing unit (CPU), a battery and a piezoelectric speaker. The components of the calculation and display unit are encased in a water-proof plastic enclosure that is permanently attached to the upper tongue of the footwear.
The calculation and display unit of the Anderson patent has two operating pushbuttons, one labeled as "Reset/Start" and the other "Function/Select." To activate the device, the user actuates both pushbuttons simultaneously for two seconds to place the calculation and display unit in the function select mode. The desired function is then selected by pressing the function/select button until the display indicates that it is ready to measure the desired performance parameter. The user performs the desired activity and the calculated performance parameter is displayed for one minute or until the function/select pushbutton is used to restart the performance parameter measurement again.
While the Anderson patent is directed to an apparatus and method for providing training information to a user which can be incorporated into different types of footwear, there is a need for a sports performance product, especially for children's shoes, which can be incorporated into different types of footwear to provide performance information to the user in an entertaining form, allowing the user to be awarded for progress and increased performance.